


Veritaserum

by stellanti_nocte



Series: Tomarry and Harrymort Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort experiences the Truth Serum second-hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritaserum

Harry stumbled slightly and glared at Snape; the man always apparated particularly fast just to make him land unsteadily. Bony hands wrapped around his shoulders and spun him to face his lover. He was prepared for a lecture on how he should have been more careful during the last mission. Voldemort kissed him instead. 

Harry tensed and then relaxed, letting Voldemort claim his mouth roughly. Snape shifted uncomfortably next to him and the Death Eaters filling the throne room fidgeted. Harry would have laughed, but he didn’t think his lover would have taken that well. Voldemort released his mouth and clutched Harry against his thin chest, one arm around his shoulders. A hand slipped through Harry’s hair, cradling the back of his head. 

‘You should have been more careful. I’m glad you aren’t harmed; I was worried.’

Harry’s eyes widened and Voldemort released him suddenly, scowling. Harry grinned. 

‘They gave me Veritaserum. _You_ should have been more careful!’

He winked and dashed away, evading the hexes thrown after him. He’d have to thank the Order next time he met them on the battlefield.


End file.
